


Confined

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Nol reflects on the events of the party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: He swept his gaze around his cell once more, the bags under his eyes larger than ever before.“I’ve been dealt bad hands before, what’s one more? However, I wish I had the option to fold…” He chuckled bitterly.





	Confined

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

He sat sat in the jail cell, head resting against the wall behind him, the fluorescent lights flickered above him, shrouding him in darkness before illuminating the small space once more.

 

His damp clothes stuck to him like a second skin, making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

 

He didn’t care.

 

The vent above him was circulating wintry air around him, a bit too cold to be exact. His pores raised at the biting breeze which caused him to develop a slight shiver, his teeth chattering.

 

He licked his chapped lips and blinked unfocused eyes that stared at the chalky ceiling above him.

 

He exhaled a tired breath and wiped a weary palm down his face. His mind recalled the events that unfolded that evening. 

 

“How did everything go so wrong?” He questioned himself.

 

His mind flashed back to when he saw Shin-Ae fall over the railing. It all happened in slow motion. He watched with wide eyes as she tripped, his body shooting forward but unable to reach her in time, but luckily Kousuke did….which unfortunately caused him to be dragged over the ledge with her. By the skin of his teeth he had caught them.

 

He clenched his fist then. 

 

That woman had touched him, triggering his…….He had dropped Kousuke along with Shin-Ae causing her to get hurt! His face was twisted into a nasty scowl, angry at himself for his slip up.

 

There were no excuses for his actions.

 

Yeong-gi’s fist connected with the seat he was perched upon, bruising them on impact.

 

He couldn’t care less about the pain he had inflicted upon himself. It couldn’t compare to the condition Shin-Ae was in when she was being wheeled away to the ambulance.

 

“I hope she’s okay.” He whispered to himself. “Oh God I hope she’s okay.”

 

Yeong-gi pulled the loosened bowtie from around his neck and stared at it before throwing it to the side of him.

 

He swept his gaze around his cell once more, the bags under his eyes larger than ever before.

 

“I’ve been dealt bad hands before, what’s one more? However, I wish I had the option to fold…” He chuckled bitterly.

 

“‘Tis afterwards is everything understood.” He recited. “I really hope that’s the case.” He voiced as he rubbed the kinks out f his neck.

 

“Hey! Quiet in there!” An officer shouted from outside of the cell after Yeong-gi presumed as him kicking the door.

 

He sighed and stretched himself out on the bench, facing the back of it while placing his arm underneath his head. “I guess I’m spending the night.” He muttered, letting his eyes fall closed.

 

The lights flickered off, failing to illuminate the the cell once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
